Annette/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 2: Familiar Scenery First Kill * "I did it! See? I'm a great fighter!" White Clouds Chapter 9: The Cause of Sorrow The Ball :Garreg Mach Ball/Script Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "Singing is so much fun! Everyone should enjoy themselves while they're doing it!" Cooking Dining Hall * "Ooh, I love this stuff! Did you know that?" (favorite dish) With Mercedes * Annette's favorite dish: ** Annette: Today's dish was so good! Oh, but not as good as your homemade sweets, Mercie! ** Mercedes: You're too kind. Maybe I'll make some for you next time, Professor. * After achieving B support: ** Annette: It's, uh...really tasty. ** Mercedes: Yeah... Please, help yourself... Recruitment Requirements Not Met * " Requirements Met * " ** Invite to join your house: ** Decline to invite: Gifts * " * " Lost Items * "Oh, that? I thought it was lost for good! How did you know it was mine?" * "A lost item... Hmm. I haven't seen it before. Maybe you should ask around." Tea Party * "Hello, there! I'm here for a visit." (greeting) * "Thanks for the treat! It was so yummy!" (end of tea party) Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "I guess I didn't understand..." ** Critique: "Oh no... I'm sorry." * Great: "I learned a lot!" * Great: "Am I making progress?" * Perfect: "Yes! That's it!" ** Praise: "Haha, I'll get the next one too!" Skill Level Up * "It's all coming together." Group Tasks Stable Duty * "We'll do our best." With Mercedes * Normal: ** Mercedes: I'm so glad I got to do this with you, Annie! I'm sure it'll be fun! ** Annette: That's no good, Mercie! Fun is fine an all, but results are what counts! ** Mercedes: I know that, silly. I can have fun without holding us back! *** Annette: It all turned out pretty well! And it's thanks to your efforts, Mercie! *** Mercedes: You're the one who did all the hard work, Annie. Now that it's over, how does some tea sound? (perfect result) * After achieving B support: ** Annette: So... Let's do our best, OK, Mercie? ** Mercedes: Right... Let's finish this quickly. ** Annette: Today I guess we should get it done without chatting. *** Mercedes: We're all done here, Professor! I guess I'll be going... *** Annette: Oh, yes! It would be great if we could work together again sometime. (good result) * After achieving A support: ** Mercedes: I'm feeling great today, Annie! Let's get to it! ** Annette: Leave it to me! With the two of us together, we'll get it done in a snap! ** Mercedes: I hope you're right! Let's get this over with so we can have a cup of tea. *** Annette: Not a bad conclusion, Mercie. But maybe we should have put more effort into it? *** Mercedes: Goodness, Annie. You always work so hard, but I suppose I could try just a little harder. (good result) *** Mercedes: How's that, Professor? Isn't it just perfect? *** Annette: Look how easy it is when Mercie and I put out backs into it! (perfect result) Weeding * "OK. I'll give it my all." ** "This should be perfect!" (perfect result) Certification Exams * "It's all thanks to hard work!" (passed) Level Up * "" (0 to 2 stats up) *"A change for the better." (3+ stats up) *"" *"" ' Post Time Skip' *"" *"" *"" *"I'll protect everyone!" (5 stats up) Skill Level Up * "Am I making progress?" * "I'm starting to get it!" * "It's all coming together." * "I've got it all down." Battle Quotes When Selected * "Here it goes!" (Full/High Health) * "I'll do my best!" (Medium Health) * "" (Low Health) Post Time Skip * "I'm your girl." (Full/High Health) * "" (Medium Health) * "Not quite ready to die..." (Low Health) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses * "Nuh-uh!" * "Close one!" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Critical Attack *"Ready or not!" * "I'm not gonna lose!" *"Get lost!" *"" Post Time Skip *"You're done!" *"" *"" *"" Gambit * " Post Time Skip * " Gambit Boost *"" Post Time Skip *"" Defeated Enemy * "I can't afford to lose." * "Whew, that worked out." * "What's done is done." * "Whew, thank goodness." * Post Time Skip *"I'm nobody's fool." *"" *"" *"" Ally Defeats Enemy * "You're in tip-top shape!" * "You're so on top of it!" * "Looking good!" Ally Heals/Rallies *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" New Skill *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Skill Mastered *"" Post Time Skip *"" Skill Up *"" Post Time Skip *"" Class Mastery *"" Post Time Skip *"" Reclassing * Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts